Phyllis Dietrichson (After All These Years)
Phyllis Dietrichson (Martha Burns) is the main villainess from the 2013 Hallmark film, After All These Years (airdate April 20, 2013). She is the wife of plastic surgeon Carter Dietrichson, and one of the best friends of the film's protagonist, Audrey Brandon. As later revealed, however, Phyllis was also an adulteress, as she was having an affair with Audrey's husband, Michael. She had adopted a sexier alter-ego named Mandy as part of her fling, which came after she had found out about Carter's affair with Michael's co-worker, Christine Vole. However, Michael ended things with Phyllis, leaving her heartbroken. To add insult to injury, Michael began his latest affair with Christine, who was introduced to Michael by Carter. After seeing that she had lost two men in her life to the same woman, Phyllis became psychotic and deranged, to the point where she would send harassing phone calls to Christine, who thought it was Audrey on the phone. Late one night, Phyllis was on her way home from the garden party when she saw Michael entering the home he once shared with Audrey, as he was looking to get the bill sale for a painting he had given to Christine (the same one he gave to Audrey), due to the fact that Christine wanted cash instead. Desperate to get Michael back, Phyllis entered the home and pleaded with him to go back to her, only for Michael to refuse and state that he was very much in love with Christine. At that moment, Phyllis went into a rage and grabbed a knife, after which she stabbed Michael to death. Shortly after killing Michael, the evil Phyllis cleaned up the scene, beginning with removing her fingerprints and then cleaning up the wet footprints, due to the fact that the sprinklers were on outside. The villainess also removed Michael's shoes, and she would leave Audrey to be suspected and accused of her estranged husband's murder. Audrey's investigation revealed Michael's fling with Mandy, who remembered that Phyllis referred to "Mandy" as a friend of hers. When asked about Mandy, Phyllis stated that she was boring and flat-chested, though another account gave a different description, stating that Mandy was oversexed. The film's climax saw Audrey and another friend, Anita Dixie, at Phyllis' home; after Audrey was shot outside (the shooter was revealed to be Carter). After confronting Phyllis about the conflicting description of Mandy, Audrey concluded that Mandy didn't exist, leading to Phyllis admitting that she created Mandy as an alter-ego. It then led to Audrey realizing that Phyllis was not only having an affair with Michael, but that she killed him, and it was at that moment that Phyllis screamed for help to cover up the truth. After Sergeant Mulligan arrived, Audrey detailed Phyllis' murderous actions, including the fact that she was baking late at night after she killed Michael, doing so because she was worked up. It was also revealed that Phyllis gave the warning about Audrey's appearance to Carter, which led to Carter firing the shot that struck Audrey's left arm. Phyllis and Carter denied everything, even the affairs, and when Mulligan promised discretion for the truth, Phyllis ran and tried to escape. She ended up surrounded by police, which led to Phyllis jumping in her pool as a desperate last resort. After Carter confessed to knowing about his wife's affair and her actions, Phyllis was shown being taken into custody, arrested for Michael's murder. Trivia * Martha Burns also played villainess Joyce Clowe on Republic of Doyle. Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested